Tombe la neige sur la scène
by Mina MM
Summary: Une idée de génie, un baiser sous la neige... Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu?


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me voici enfin à nouveau avec un nouveau OS (toutes mes excuses à ceux qui attendent toujours la fin de Day after day, caress after caress, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le finir... :s ) Ce OS est en partie inspiré par l'OS "En scène" de Keina Snape (que je vous conseille fortement, c'est hilarant!), et en partie par la neige qui s'est abattue sur la Belgique il y a quelques semaines (la première qui me dit que j'ai de la chance, je l'étrangle!): j'ai repensé à une de mes songfics précédentes: Tombe la neige, et j'ai imaginé comment ce serait passé la mise en scène... Avec le résultat que vous pouvez à présent lire. C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. _

_Je dédie tout particulièrement ce OS à tous les étudiants qui, tout comme moi, seront bientôt en blocus ( note: En Belgique, le terme "blocus" est utlisé pour désigner la période pendant laquelle les étudiants universitaires étudient avant leur session d'examen)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Mina_

_ps: pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'écouter "Tombe la neige" d'Adamo, dont vous retrouvez plusieurs fois des "extraits" entre guillemets._

**Tombe la neige sur la scène…**

**Mina :** Drago ! Hermione ! J'ai besoin de vous ! J'ai écrit une songfic fantastique hier…

**Drago :** Oh non…

**Mina :** Comment ça, oh non ? Je ne vous ai même pas encore lu une seule ligne que tu te plains déjà ?

**Hermione :** Qui de nous deux est sensé mourir de désespoir ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est très douloureux de mourir, même pour de faux…

**Drago :** Surtout par noyade…

**Hermione :** Ou en se tailladant les veines…

**Drago :** Ou par pendaison… Ah non, je ne suis pas encore mort de cette façon-là…

**Mina :** Non, non, rien de tout ça, cette fois ! Ed' m'a tellement harcelée que j'ai fini par céder : c'est un happy end…

_Hermione et Drago soupirent de soulagement._

**Mina :** … En extérieur.

_Ils regardent par la fenêtre, horrifiés._

**Drago :** Mais il y a une tempête de neige !

**Mina :** Justement ! C'est le cadre idéal : un premier baiser sous la neige, n'est-ce pas terriblement romantique ?

**Hermione** _(ironique)_ **:** Fantastique… La dernière fois, c'était sous la pluie dans « Mi Morena »…

**Drago :** Et j'ai eu la grippe pendant deux semaines…

**Mina** _(excédée)_ **:** De toute façon, quoi que j'écrive, vous n'êtes jamais contents ! Et…

**Harry :** Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée…

**Mina **_(ravie)_** :** Enfin, quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon talent ! _(se retourne, puis se décompose en le voyant)_ … Oh, c'est toi, Harry…

**Harry:** Oui. Si Drago ne veut pas cette scène, je veux bien le remplacer…

**Mina** _(manque de s'étouffer)_**: **Il n'en est pas question ! Cette scène est faite pour eux, et je refuse de la massacrer en un Harry/Hermione et…

**Harry :** Mais…

**Mina :** Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Et je t'interdis de m'interrompre ! Hors de ma vue !

_Harry s'éloigne en maugréant, pendant que Mina l'avadakedavrise du regard._

**Mina :** Depuis que je lui ai permis d'embrasser Drago dans « Entre elle et lui », il est devenu insupportable… Faudrait que je pense à le virer un de ces jours…

**Colin Crivey (cameraman attitré de Mina) :** Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, chef !

**Mina :** Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?

**Colin :** Le livre porte son nom…

**Mina :** Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tant pis… En attendant, vous deux, en scène !

_Quinze minutes plus tard, à la lisière de la forêt interdite_

« Tombe la neige… »

**Mina :** Coupez ! Ca na va pas du tout ! Drago, tu es sensé être droit et fier, le regard perdu dans le vague, pas tremblant et recroquevillé sur toi-même !

**Drago :** Facile à dire… Il neige, il y a du vent… Je meurs de froid.

**Mina :** Comment veux-tu que tes cheveux virevoltent devant ton visage sans vent ? Et tu es un Malefoy, que diable ! On la refait !

« Tombe la neige »

_Un peu plus loin, près du lac_

**Mina : **C'était parfait, Hermione ! On enchaîne avec le moment où tu réalises qu'il ne viendra pas et où tu commences à pleurer. Essaie de claquer des dents un peu moins fort…

**Hermione :** Faci CLAC le à CLAC dire CLAC quand on CLAC est habi CLAC llé correc CLAC tement…

**Mina :** Dis-toi que plus vite tu auras fini cette scène, plus vite Drago te donnera ses gants… Ca tourne !

« Tombe la neige »

**Narcissa :** Mina !

_Mina met un doigt sur ses lèvres et emmène Narcissa plus loin._

**Mina :** Oui ?

**Narcissa :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette image de mère éplorée que tu donnes de moi ? Si Drago m'annonçait qu'il rompait ses fiançailles avec cette petite idiote de Pansy Parkinson, je le féliciterais ! Je ne serais absolument pas désespérée ! Tu me fais passer pour une imbécile !

**Mina :** Mais absolument pas, Narcissa ! J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour faire ça ! Mais comprends-moi, c'est pour les besoins du scénario… Et j'ai une songfic fabuleuse pour toi et Lucius… _(Dumbledore traverse le parc vers le lieu du tournage) _Excuse-moi, il faut que j'empêche le vieux fou de gâcher mon tournage…

**Colin :** On coupe ! Monsieur le directeur, vous venez de gâcher la scène !

**Dumbledore :** Excusez-moi, où est Mina.

**Mina** _(glaciale) _**:** Ici. Et ce n'est pas Mina, c'est Madame…

**Dumbledore :** Mais tout le monde vous appelle Mina…

**Mina :** Sauf vous ! Je vous écoute, mais faites vite.

**Dumbledore :** C'est à propos du tournage : Harry m'a dit que vous aviez refusé qu'il y joue. Pourquoi ?

**Mina **_(furieuse) _**: **Ce sale morveux est encore allé se plaindre ?

**Dumbledore : **Ce n'est pas un sale morveux, au contraire, c'est un brave garçon qui a beaucoup souffert et…

**Mina :** Ecoutez : je sais que vous idolâtrez ce gamin et qu'il se prend pour le centre du monde depuis que le livre porte son nom et qu'il est le pauvre orphelin le plus populaire d'Angleterre, mais je refuse qu'il fasse ses crises d'ego sur MON tournage et j'en ai assez qu'il vous envoie me voir pour se plaindre ! Et...

_Dumbledore la regarde par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, d'un air malicieux._

**Mina **_(hystérique)_** : **Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

_Elle s'éloigne en soupirant..._

**Mina:** Enfin débarrassée de celui-là, il faudrait vraiment que je le fasse tuer par Voldemort dans mon prochain OS…

_Sirius arrive près de Mina._

**Mina :** Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Il se passe que tu as refusé que mon filleul joue dans…

**Mina :** Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer non plus ! J'ai refusé et ce n'est pas négociable ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, il y en a qui travaillent ici…

_Mina retourne sur le lieu du tournage où Drago et Hermione commencent leur dialogue commun._

« Tombe la neige… »

**Hermione :** j'ai oublié mes gants à l'intérieur…

_Drago veut enlever les siens et se rend compte qu'il ne les a pas._

**Drago :** Et mer**…

**Mina :** Coupez ! Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, Drago ! Oublier tes gants, un des accessoires principaux ! On la refait !

« Mais tombe la neige »

**Hermione :** j'ai oublié mes gants à l'intérieur…

_Drago enlève ses gants et les enfile sur les mains d'Hermione._

**Mina :** Drago ! Tu dois les enfiler délicatement ! Pas en te dépêchant comme ça ! On la refait !

**Drago :** Il fait froid, je suis trempé, complètement décoiffé et il faudrait que je lui mette lentement MES gants ?

**Mina :** Exactement ! Cesse de râler et recommence-moi ça !

_Drago jette un regard meurtrier à Mina et remet ses gants._

« Tombeee la neige… »

**Hermione :** j'ai… _(se retient de dire « encore ») _oublié mes gants à l'intérieur…

_Drago enlève ses gants et les enfile sur les mains d'Hermione. Elle l'embrasse._

**Mina :** Coupez ! Hermione, tu n'as pas lu le script ou quoi ? C'est d'abord Drago qui doit t'embrasser, tu ne dois pas te jeter dessus comme une affamée !

**Hermione :** Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me jeter dessus ? J'ai froid et j'ai envie d'en finir pour retourner me réchauffer à l'intérieur…

**Mina :** Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te jeter dessus ? Parce que ça retirerait tout le romantique de la situation, parce que c'est moi l'auteur et que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

_Hermione soupire et jette un regard meurtrier à Mina en rendant ses gants à Drago._

« Tombeeee la neige… »

**Hermione :** j'ai oublié mes gants à l'intérieur…

_Drago enlève ses gants et les enfile sur les mains d'Hermione, puis l'embrasse._

**Mina :** Coupez ! C'était parfait ! Magnifique !

**Fred :** Mina, on a un problème…

**Mina** _(épuisée)_ **:** Quoi ?

**Fred :** J'avais enlevé la cassette de la caméra, Colin n'a rien enregistré…

**Mina, Drago et Hermione** _(en chœur)_ **: **QUOI ?

**Mina :** Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, imbécile ? Et toi, tu ne l'as pas remarqué avant, espèce d'incapable ?

**Drago :** On a fait tout ça pour…

**Hermione :** Pour rien ?

« Tombeeeee la neige… »

**Colin :** Mais…

**Georges **_(hilare)_ **:** Pour qui vous nous prenez ? C'est une blague !

_Mina, Drago et Hermione les avadakedavrisent du regard._

**Fred :** C'est une blague ! Vous avez pas le sens de l'humour ?

**Drago et Hermione :** NON !

_Drago et Hermione s'éloignent._

**Mina :** Le prochain qui ose faire de l' « humour » dans un moment pareil, je l'inclus dans une darkfic rating M avec Voldemort !

_Alors, verdict? Ca vous a plu? Amusé? Un petit peu? Pas du tout?_


End file.
